dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodlines
Bloodlines is a song made by Dethklok, and is the first song listed under their second album Dethalbum II. The song's lyrics are written by real life Dethklok performer Brendon Small and performed by fictional vocalist Nathan Explosion. The meaning of the lyrics explore the subject of carrying the bloodlines of ancestors long dead and embracing primitive instincts to survive and kill, and also to reproduce offspring so the bloodline may be carried onto future generations. The song contains a subplot in where Nathan Explosion searching for the people responsible for the Native American blood within him (referencing the claim that he is White/Native American). Bloodlines also references a part in history where murders against Native Americans were committed by settlers and U.S soldiers in America during the 18th century, due to prejudice and desire to own the land the ancestors of the Native Americans lived on before them. __TOC__ Music Video The video shows a rainforest at night, while the band's drums are providing background music in the style of tribal drums. Nathan Explosion is seen in the next scene, waking up in an empty building with both his hands and face covered in blood. The video cuts in between scenes, one where Nathan is performing alongside Toki Wartooth and Skwisgaar Skwigelf, both on guitars; the other has Nathan look at his bloodied hands and then crouching on the edge of a tall building, looking down at the blood and gore-covered streets below (probably done by him). Next has Nathan, without the blood, sitting in a study researching the history of Native Indians and goes to travel by boat through South America, while in between scene cuts, the rest of the members of Dethklok are seen in flashes along with several Native Indians and a map showing Nathan's travels. The scene cuts again to the same rainforest from the beginning only this time Nathan is running, and several sihlouettes of animals appear. Next, Nathan is on the front steps of a temple-like building adorned with horns and several statues outside, and he reaches his hand out towards a large and deep pool of blood. After mixed scenes of a young Indian and a bloodied Nathan looking at his own hands, Nathan points his hand and lets out a growling scream as he unleashes powerful lightning into the sky. Then several unidentifiable hands reach out to where Nathan is from the sky, as Nathan is seen running through the rainforest again and wades through a swamp lake, where he meets a screaming, blank-eyed duplicate of himself along with other demonic images. As Nathan performs with Toki and Skwisgaar again, his own hand reaches out towards a claw-like thing, and flashes of animals appear. Then several images appear in order: A bloodied Nathan with no pupils in his eyes, a white tiger who strangely resembles William Murderface, a black and gray hawk with Skwisgaar's hair and fingers for wings, Toki as a demonic rabbit creature wearing rabbit skins, and finally Dethklok drummer Pickles as a giant octopus. The video ends with Nathan surrounded by Indians living in the rainforest. Lyrics I track my history Bloody burned family tree Native blood runs in me Murderous tendencies Keep bloodlust away Keep violence at bay Can't deny genetics Animal DNA Disappear into the fog Gonna multiply the tainted blood Can't remember where you go at night You got the bloody teeth and the wolven sight Ancestor genocide We were killed to save lives Just one beast did survive Now I live to take life Keep yourself from me Can't help what I be I am man and beast Your flesh I will eat Fall right into homicide Become the beast that lives inside Sink your fangs into the skin Drink the blood so you may live Kill until you find the one That will carry tainted sons Deth brings life into the dark Infest the world and make your mark Tonight Go perpetuate Go procreate Insure homicide Keep bloodlines alive Our children will regress And hunger for the flesh They can't be controlled They hunger for your soul Tonight "Close your eyes and become the animals that you once were..." Bloodlines I'll take your life I'll give you life Bloodlines Life I'll take your life I'll give you life In ‘Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock’ Bloodlines is a song featured in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, the 6th installation of the Guitar Hero-series published by Activision. It is placed in the setlist for the character Lars Ümlaüt, who parodies the common black metal fan from Norway. Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Dethklok Songs